


Dinner Delights

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Billy wants to do a thing. You don’t want him to.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 7





	Dinner Delights

“No.” you mumbled as Billy cuddled up next to you.

He nuzzled his face in your neck, kissing the exposed skin, “Baby, please?”

“I said no, Billy,” you said with more assertiveness.

“Sweetheart, I _promise_ it’ll be good. It’ll be so fucking good that you’ll be moaning-”

“No! Last time you tried to make dinner, the kitchen caught on fire!”

“But I’ve been taking lessons from Maria! She taught me the basics and even gave me a recipe to this really good dish! She wrote it out herself with every single detail so I won’t misinterpret anything!”

You sighed, “I don’t know…”

He rubbed your arm up and down, “Please? I just wanna do something nice for you. I know you think I’m a helpless case, but I wanna show you that I can help around the apartment. I mean, what kind of husband would I be if I couldn’t cook for my wife?”

“Why are you talkin’ like we’re married?”

“‘Cause we will be someday,” Billy said with a smug look on his face.

You rolled your eyes, “Fine! You can cook dinner tomorrow night. I’m working a bit late anyways.”

Your boyfriend beamed with delight and kissed your nose, “Thank you.”

* * *

“Oh fuck, Billy!” you cried out. You moaned in delight, “This food is soooo good!”

Billy leaned back in his chair looking extremely proud, “See? I told ya!”

You nodded, “You’re definitely going to be cooking a lot more.”

He shrugged, “I’m fine with that. And who knows, maybe it’ll lead to some great kitchen sex,” he said that last part with a wink. You shook your head at him with a smile continued to devour the delicious food your boyfriend had made.


End file.
